One Big Bite
by Jessie Cristo
Summary: An overweight woman attracts the attention of a hunky vampire. Is he just looking for a big meal, or is she the biggest love of his unlife?
1. Chapter 1

**One Big Bite**

**By: Jessica Crisostomo aka jasmin73 aka Jessie Cristo**

**Rating: NC17 / R explicit violence, sex, & language**

**Genre: True Blood / HBO miniseries**

**Disclaimer: I have no affiliation w/ the author of the books or the makers of the show. This story was done purely for fun and no gain except for writing experience was made.**

**Feedback: Any**

* * *

**Part 1/??**

My name is Mamie Coolson and I wasn't going to complain. At least, not at first.

Sure, I've been roommates with them for six months now and the first place they invite me out to is a sleazy fangbanger party, but at least they had invited me, instead of leaving me home alone as they usually did every weekend.

Mama and Daddy were so sure I'd come running back to them before the year was out, and I could feel my resistance fading. But now that I was finally making friends, maybe I could hold out longer and show my parents I could make it on my own.

I never used to obsess about my looks or my weight, or what I wore, but after Jeremy something in me changed.

I got tired of always being called 'plain'… or 'homely'… or 'dowdy'. I hated being the 'friend' but never the 'crush'. Something in me wanted to be the center of attention, for a change. I wanted to be the one every man and woman in a room wanted to fuck.

Nikki and Carla were dressed to the hilt, as they usually were. Looking like high paid call girls. And even though they offered to do my makeup and wardrobe, I still wasn't comfortable with getting 'dolled up', as they called it.

I did let Nikki fix up my hair, but only 'cos I never knew what to do with it. My hair was thick, hung down to my waist and was plain black, but at least it was nice and healthy.

The two worked on my hair together and kept going on about liking my hair and pale skin, but I knew they were just trying to be nice. I know that they were considering me a 'charity case' but at least they were being careful not to make it obvious… well, not too much.

We finally left the apartment around nine, and though I kept it to myself, I was amazed at the four hours they took to get themselves ready. I would shoot myself first before I ever spent that much time on myself just to go to a party. Then again, if I looked like them, I'd probably have a different point of view.

Nikki Wade was 4 inches shorter than my 5'7", but she had a lush form, with D cups to go with it. She had honey blonde hair, perfectly tanned skin, and cornflower blue eyes. Carla was entirely opposite, but just as gorgeous in her own way.

Carla towered over us, being 6 feet tall. She had a slim athletic build, but with curves in all the right places. With her dark red hair, green eyes, and also perfectly tanned skin, she could've been a supermodel.

Now, I have to be fair and say that although both women spent way too much time on their looks they weren't airheads or ditzes in any way. Carla was a legal aid for a very prestigious law firm, and Nikki was a registered nurse. Both of them took their jobs seriously and never let partying get in the way.

And then there was me.

Fifty pounds overweight with pale, pale skin that doesn't tan. I just turn red as a lobster, then peel.

I also had what I felt were dull, gray eyes, and overlarge lips. The only thing I did like about myself was my hair, and it was only because it was the only distinguishing factor I shared with my mother. And I loved my job, being the research assistant in the anthropology department at the local college.

I was crammed into the back seat of Carla's little convertible, and no matter what I did, my hair kept whipping forward as if it were trying to strangle me.

Not wanting to be a bother, I just kept quiet as I struggled to gather my hair into one hand. Carla saw me though, and immediately rolled up the windows, while leaving the top down. Instantly, my hair pulled away from my face and billowed out behind me just like you see in all those TV commercials.

"Mamie, why in the hell didn't you tell me to put up the windows?"

"I'm okay, it was no problem."

Nikki craned around in her seat to look back at me, and sighed gustily.

"Jeez Mamie, now we're gonna have to do your hair again when we get there."

"Sorry."

Carla caught my gaze in her rearview window, and I was shocked at the fierce expression on her lovely face.

"Stop apologizing all the time."

She then began to rant in a soft, falsetto voice that I assume was meant to be an imitation of me.

"I'm sorry for leaving my towels on the floor. I'm sorry for turning my radio up. I'm sorry for watching TV too late. You're always sorry! Show some backbone, girl… we know you can!"

I was a bit in shock at her tirade, and Nikki's nod of agreement at that last part. I didn't think I said sorry all that much, but they must think I do.

Trying to change the subject, I scooted up in my seat and leaned over the center console.

"Why did you guys invite me out tonight?"

"What do you mean, why?" answered Nikki, as she reached for my head with one hand and tried to fix the damage the wind had caused. "You're always holed up in your room, and you're our roommate. We were worried about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really…" Carla chimed in. "We know you're busy with work, and the businesses you manage for you father, but we just didn't think you had to work so hard all the time."

"I work the same hours as you guys do, and I only do my dad's accounting for him 'cos he sucks at numbers."

"Look, Mamie… we know about your family. And we were just afraid of coming off as gold digging bitches if we were to suddenly start asking you out with us."

My mouth dropped open in amazement. "What do you mean, you know about my family?"

"We know you're a Coolson. As in, Coolson Enterprises. Your family is worth billions. So we thought you'd just look down on us, and the cheap places we go to."

I laughed in relief and pleased amusement.

"Look, yes… my family owns Coolson Enterprises, but I grew up on a working ranch. My parents were firm believers in 'getting your hands dirty', and neither me or my brother were ever allowed to forget it."

"So you weren't trying to avoid us all these months?"

"No! Do you know how many times I wished you guys would ask me to come along?"

Nikki grinned and punched Carla's arm. "I told you she was cool!"

"If that's really what you thought about me, what made you change your mind?"

Carla grinned sideways at me. "The day you took on that jerk for hitting his dog."

I blushed when I remembered that day. "I just can't stand seeing animals abused."

"That was priceless the way you took off your shoe and started beating that jerk with it."

"Well, I wanted him to see what it was like to be hit like that. I'm sure he knows now how his dog felt."

Playfully, Nikki slipped off one of her stiletto heels, turned it sideways in one hand, and tapped the dashboard in front of her while shouting expressively. "How do you like it?! How do you like it?!"

We all broke down laughing hysterically.

Throughout the drive out of town, on the freeway, and into the city, I talked with them as if we were the oldest of friends.

When we arrived at the hotel, I was in high spirits.

There was a bit of awkwardness in the lobby when the hotel manager recognized me, but I quickly squelched his fawning, and he was professional enough to know I didn't want VIP treatment.

Before heading into the elevators, Carla and Nikki pulled me into the ladies room just off the lobby.

As they were fixing my hair, three other women came in, and Carla and Nikki greeted them enthusiastically. They were introduced to me, but I was now getting so nervous, I couldn't remember their names.

The three women left before we did, because Carla then insisted she do my makeup after all, and to keep up our friendship, I let her. When she was done, even I approved of it. But now I was so nervous, I really needed to pee.

Carla and Nikki were eager to be off, so I told them to go on up and I'd meet them up there. At first, they refused, but I insisted, and they eventually left.

After finishing my business, and washing my hands, I looked at myself in the mirror. Although my clothes were a little baggy on me, they were of high quality. Because Nikki and Carla were wearing all black, I did too.

The sleeveless blouse was pure silk and shone and shimmered in the warm light from the chrome sconces over the mirrors. My knee length skirt was of the softest cashmere, and my shoes were a brand new pair of Manolos my mother had gotten me last Christmas.

Willing some courage into myself, I left the bathroom and headed up to the penthouse in the elevator.

Even before the doors opened I could feel the thump of the music, and the muted rumble of lots of people talking. When they did open, I almost didn't wanna step out.

It was like an explosion of sights and sounds, and standing on either side of the elevator were two of the most gorgeous guys I'd ever seen. They almost looked like twins with their identical, shoulder-length blonde hair and muscled physiques. But one had a goatee, and the other a tattoo of a Chinese dragon on his right cheek.

They smiled invitingly at me and held out one hand each towards me. I still held back 'cos with those smiles their fangs were fully exposed, and even though they'd been out for years, vampires still freaked me out.

Their faces took on an intense expression, but I was still having trouble getting my feet to move. When they began to frown at me, I felt my knees go weak as if I were about to faint.

"There you are, Mamie!" cried Nikki, as she came rushing around Tattoo and into the elevator to pull me out. "Hey guys, she's with me."

The two hunks continued to stare intently at me as Nikki pulled me past them, and I swear, Goatee even sniffed me as I went by! How weird!

The elevator had opened up onto a balcony overlooking the penthouse, and as Nikki took me to meet up with Carla who was standing at the railing waiting for us, I stared in shock at what looked like chaos down below.

There were strobe lights everywhere, and music was pounding out of huge speakers set up in corners of the room. On high podiums scattered throughout the immense room were naked men and women gyrating to the music.

"Holy shit!" I whispered, as I took in more and more of the inhabitants of the party.

There was a huge bar running along one whole side of the room, near it was a dance floor packed with people. More people just milled about or stood in corners. On the opposite side of the dance floor and bar was like a sitting area with lots of plush leather couches and chairs.

All over the room I could see people making out, some of them fully undressed and going at it wildly with people watching them, or egging them on.

This was way too wild for me. I know I hadn't led all that sheltered a life, but I was really shocked. I never knew people had parties like this. Sure I've been to parties where people make out but they usually retreated to bedrooms or closets. These people didn't seem to care who watched them, and even seemed to relish the attention.

I was about to turn and tell Nikki and Carla that I was leaving when I noticed a guy on one of the sofas was staring at me.

He had shoulder length black hair, and his skin was even paler than mine, but his face was gorgeous. All masculine angles with generous, soft-looking lips. And dark, compelling eyes that seemed to pull at me.

I looked around me to make sure it was me he was looking at, and it really seemed to be, especially when I looked back at him and he smiled.

Oh jeezus… fangs on him too.

My answering smile faded from my face real fast as I turned to leave, forgetting about informing my friends.

I hesitated when Goatee's and Tattoo's eyes locked on me again, but I squared my shoulders and made my way past them and back into the elevator.

I really didn't want to come off as some snooty rich bitch to my roommates, but I was really overwhelmed, I would make it up to them somehow.

As the doors were about to close, a large hand kept it from closing. It was Goatee.

I was about to protest when I noticed him looking over his shoulder and realized he was holding the door open for that hot vamp from the sofa. He was heading straight for me with a determined stride, and I wondered how he got up here so fast, through the throngs of people, and up the stairs without even looking out of breath.

Oh yeah, vampires don't breathe. And they're supposed to be very fast and strong.

I swallowed nervously, unconsciously pressing myself up against the back of the elevator.

He stepped onto the elevator, and Goatee finally let the doors close, but not before mumbling something to the guy that sounded like "This one's a Stackhouse". The hot vamp then reached over to punch the L button, and then turned to look back at me.

He just kept staring at me in this weird way, and I felt myself beginning to tremble.

"Leaving so soon?" he finally said, in a deep, melodramatic voice.

I couldn't help myself then. I burst out laughing.

**End Part 1/??**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2/??**

I don't know what came over me. If ever there was a wrong time to get an attack of the giggles, this was certainly it, and I knew that. But his bewildered expression just made me laugh even harder.

"What the hell's so funny?" he snapped, in the still deep, but normal sounding voice.

"I'm sorry… it's just…" when he crossed his arms and began tapping one foot on the elevator floor, I broke out into even more laughter.

He sighed, but then I noticed the corners of his mouth were twitching as if he were fighting back the urge to laugh.

Finally, after much effort, I got a hold of myself. By then, he was smiling naturally at me, and I found myself smiling back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you. I'm usually not so rude."

"You have a nice laugh. I really don't mind." he said.

"It's just that, I've never been around vampires before, and you scared me when you smiled at me with your fangs, and then the way you walked in here like a cougar on the prowl."

"And that made you laugh?"

"No… it was the 'leaving so soon?' line, said in that cheesy Dracula way that set me off."

Smiling sheepishly, he leaned back against the doors, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"I know it's cheesy. But it's usually the way women expect us to act when they come to these parties."

"Well, that explains it then. I don't 'usually' come to these parties, this is my first time. My roommates brought me."

"Yeah, I noticed you weren't like the others."

I frowned at his words, thinking. _Yeah, I'm certainly nothing like all the hot women I saw in that room._

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

Shaking off my self-deprecating thoughts, I shook my head at him and smiled again. "No, no, was just thinking. What did Goatee mean, anyway?"

"Goatee?"

"Big lunk that held the doors open for you and called me a… a 'stacked house', or something like that. Was that a fat comment?"

This time, he was the one to burst out laughing.

I realized he had a nice laugh too. It softened him, made him seem almost human.

"No, come on. Tell me what he meant."

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." he said, suddenly serious.

My smile faded, and I frowned at him. "That's not funny."

"I wasn't joking. There are some things about us, humans are not allowed to know."

"Fine then can you at least tell me if it was an insult?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Ok, I'll just have to take your word for it, then."

Feeling a bit miffed, I crossed my arms in front of me and moved to put my back in the corner. I just wanted the elevator to hurry up now, so that I could leave.

"Don't be mad." he said, as he stepped over to me.

He stopped right in front of me and braced one hand against the wall behind me so that he could lean down to look me in the eyes.

"Sorry, I just get the feeling that you know something about me that I don't know."

"Where you headed to now?"

"Home." I answered, firmly.

"Have a drink with me."

I gave him a disgusted look, and he broke out laughing again.

"I'll drink the True Blood and you can have whatever you want." he chuckled. When he noticed my reluctance, he stepped back away from may and put his hands together as if about to pray.

"Please? I'm asking nicely."

"Fine… fine!" I laughed, finding the fact that a vampire was practically begging me to have drink with him, extremely funny.

But then a dark thought came to me, and I shot my eyes up to his and frowned. "You're not trying to woo me so that later you can have a little midnight snack, are you? Cos' I'm telling you I really love sweets, so my blood would probably be bad for your health."

He cracked up laughing so hard he fell against the wall beside me, holding onto it as he vented his hilarity.

Just then, the elevator reached the lobby floor and the doors opened.

Standing just outside the doors, with equal looks of amazement, were two female vampires. Both blonde, tall, stacked and so damned perfect looking.

They stared at the guy for a couple of seconds, at a loss for words.

When the guy looked up and saw their expressions, he just laughed even harder.

One of the vamps smiled uncertainly as she tossed a strand of her gorgeous hair over a shoulder. "Hey Bob…" she said, in a deep, seductive tone. "…what's so funny, love? And who's the big and juicy morsel u got there?"

"Bob? Vampire _Bob_?" I was laughing again, but suddenly he was completely sober.

He turned to face the women, blocking me off from their view. My laughter quickly died as I sensed a growing tension in him.

"Charlotte… Nataly…" he said, as if greeting them, but sounding more like he was warning them. But warning them about what?

The two women just smiled and moved to join us on the elevator. Bob reached out to keep the doors from closing and reached back to pull me out with him.

The two women made no effort to get out of the way, and even seemed to deliberately press against me as I went by.

"Mmmm… doesn't she smell nice, Char?" purred the blonde on my left.

The one on my right leaned into me and ran one hand up my chest to grip one of my breasts. "Feels nice too."

Slapping her hand away, I practically pushed Bob out the doors as I hurried to get away from the women. "Hey! Hands off, I don't swing that way!" I snapped at them, feeling both frightened and offended at the same time.

"How would you know if you've never tried, darling?" the one on the left shot back.

I yelped and jumped a little as I felt one or both of them grabbing my ass and squeezing as I went by them. Bob pulled me out faster, making me gasp at his strength. He then turned to glare back at the two women. They just laughed and waved to us as the doors closed.

"Nice friends of yours… known them long?" I asked, sarcasm evident.

"They're not friends, and I've known them for too long."

"Okay, look. I appreciate you asking me for a drink, it was nice of you, but I really should be heading home, so…"

"_Nice_ of me? I didn't ask you to be nice. If you knew me, you'd know I rarely do anything _nice._"

"Is that supposed to make me change my mind?"

"No, it's just supposed to make you realize I don't do anything unless it's something I want to do, and I want to take you for a drink 'cos I want to spend more time with you."

"Why in the hell would you?" I exclaimed loudly, my disbelief so strong.

"What other reason would a guy wanna take a girl out to drink?" he shot back just as loudly. "To hopefully get her drunk, so that he could get in her pants later!"

Muffled laughter rang out behind us, and my face turned a bright red when I realized how loud we were and that others had heard us.

Bob closed his eyes, and a pained expression came over his face. "I'm sorry." he muttered before opening his amazing eyes to look at me again.

"Look… this night is just going from bad to worse. I'm just gonna go home."

"Give me your number, at least."

He was probably just feeling bad for embarrassing me, but I gave it to him anyways. Not really expecting him to call me. Then he walked me out to the front of the hotel, and waited with me until I finally got a cab and left.

On the ride home, my mind ran over everything that had happened that night, and some part of me was exhilarated, but another part of me felt weary.

Once again, my oddness had left me alone again.

As I was struggling to get the key in the door of my apartment, I could hear the phone ringing. I stumbled into the darkened living room, as the door finally opened, and rushed to the phone, thinking it was Carla or Nikki calling to find out what happened to me, and it was.

After apologizing profusely to the both of them, I told them to just enjoy their party and that I'd go out with them another night to make it up to them.

I cleared up some of the mess we'd left lying around when we were preparing for the party, and then got ready for bed.

Cleaning off all the makeup and taking down my hair, I slipped into my favorite sleepwear. A long, oversized white tee shirt. Just as I was about to climb into bed, the doorbell rang.

Grumbling to myself, I slipped on a pair of baggy running pants and went to answer it.

Standing there smiling sheepishly, was Bob the Vampire.

Shrieking in mortification, I turned and ran to the other side of the living room. "OHMIGOD! What are you doing here?! OHMIGOD!"

At the door, still standing outside of it, Bob frowned in confusion. "Mamie?"

Stopping at the hall that led to the bedrooms, I peered around the corner, hiding my body, as I continued shouting at him. "What are you doing here? You said you'd call, instead you show up and I look like this?!"

"I think you look really cute."

"Oh shut up!" I wailed, really upset.

"Mamie, come on. Come out here."

Face red again, I finally came back around the corner and went to stand a few feet in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot something. Can I come in?"

Flapping my arms at him, weakly, I beckoned him in. "You might as well, you've seen me at my worst already."

Smiling in triumph, he walked straight to me. His animal-like grace making my breath catch.

"I think I'm seeing you at your best, actually. Do you know how adorable you look?"

I wanted to believe him, but just couldn't.

"What did you forget?" I asked, when he finally reached me.

"This." he said, sweeping me into his arms and catching my mouth with his.

My toes curled when his soft, yet cold lips made contact with mine. I gasped slightly when his tongue swept past my lips, and danced erotically with mine. Although he was cold, I felt heat rush through my body like a wildfire.

I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back for all I was worth. He felt and tasted so good to me.

His large hands ran up and down my back, molding my curves to every inch of him.

I could feel my now rock hard nipples brushing against him and it made me moan with the need for more.

He pulled away from me, and smiled down into my dazed and flushed expression. He ran one finger over my lips, before kissing me again. This time softly, taking his time, as if he were memorizing the feel and taste of me.

"I forgot to kiss you goodnight." he murmured.

Setting me back on my feet, he took a second to make sure I was sturdy on my feet then turned to leave.

Pausing at the door, he turned to look back at me and smiled that smile that I was fast growing to love. "Good night, Mamie. I'll call you tomorrow."

Then he closed the door and was gone.

Numbly, I walked to the door, and locked it. I then went to the couch and sat down on it heavily.

All I could say was. "Wow!"

**End Part 2/??**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3/??**

Very early the next morning Nikki and Carla woke me by jumping into my bed with me. Carla draped herself over my pillows to my left, while Nikki flopped heavily across my feet.

She yelped when I reflexively kicked her off the bed as I shot up to a sitting position.

"What! What's going on?" I cried, alarmed. But quickly calmed down when I realized it was only them.

Carla was laughing fit to burst, while Nikki just smiled ruefully as she crawled back up onto the foot of my bed, rubbing her backside.

"What's going on is that we just learned to never scare you awake again." Nikki grumbled, then turned her gaze on Carla, huffing with exasperation. "And you, shut the hell up."

"I'm just glad it was you who jumped on her legs, and not me." Carla laughed.

"Sorry Nik."

"No probs."

"So tell us…" interrupted Carla.

"Tell you what?" I asked, rubbing sleep out of my eyes, and stifling a yawn. I then looked towards my windows and noticed it was still dark out. "Did you guys just get home?"

"Don't give us that. And don't change the subject." Nikki scolded. "We saw you leaving with that hunky vamp."

"Hunky vamp? Oh, you mean Bob."

"Bob?!" exclaimed Carla, unbelievingly.

"Yeah, Bob." I said, chuckling.

Nikki flopped on her back as she broke out in gales of laughter. "Bob is so not a vamp's name, it's a name for… oh I don't know… plumbers, mechanics… my dentist! That can't possibly be his name."

Carla was laughing too.

"Believe it or not, it really is his name. Somehow I doubt a vampire would ever choose Bob as a name if he hadn't been born with it."

Forcing herself into a semblance of control, Carla gripped my arms and turned me to face her.

"No, really, Mamie… did you let him bite you?"

"What? Why in the hell would I let him bite me?"

Nikki answered instead of Carla.

"Because we heard that they like to bite while having sex. It's supposed to be really erotic for both." she said dreamily, as if trying to imagine it.

"Ugh, ew. Even if we had had sex, I don't see anything erotic about being bitten. I'd probably scream and slug him, then get myself killed for doing so."

"What do you mean if you had had sex? We saw you leave with him, you mean to tell me you guys weren't going off to do the horizontal mamba?"

"Carla, jeez! I just met the guy!"

"But you came with us to the bar. We assumed you came along to hook up with a vamp, the same as we did. Although, Nikki and I both chickened out and ended up some regular humes."

"Noooo… I only went along to make friends with my roommates, you ninnies. And I am sorry for ditching you guys there. It was just too much, too fast for me." I said, as I turned to get out of bed, then paused and looked back at them. "Humes?"

"Humans. Rick and Zach. Some guys who were also at the party. They were a little dorky, but kind of cute." answered Nikki. Then she blushed lightly and smiled. "I'm gonna see Rick again tonight."

I smiled at her and looked at Carla. "And I guess yours was Zach? Got a second date too?"

"Aw heck no! The guy was a nightmare, I had a feeling from the beginning but still gave him a chance. Worst sex I've ever had in my life, I swear that loser probably thought he was a hammer and I was a nail he needed to pound as hard as he could."

"Carla!" I laughed, Nikki joining in.

"I'm not kidding! No foreplay, no building up to it, he just aimed and dove in!"

I was now rolling around on the bed with Nikki, the both of us racked with laughter.

"It's not funny. It's gonna take me a looooong time to forget that ass. Especially cos' my back is still hurting."

"Aw, poor baby." I said. "I know something that'll make you feel better. How about some of my hotcakes?"

Both Nikki and Carla nodded eagerly. Since I first moved in with them, I noticed that both women went out of their way to make time for my Wednesday morning hotcakes. It was Sunday morning, but I was willing to break tradition to cheer up my new friend.

As I went to my bathroom to freshen up, I stopped by my closet to grab a beaten pair of jeans and a purple tee shirt.

When I finally got out to the kitchen and began prepping the hotcakes, Nikki and Carla joined me in the kitchen, sitting at the stools placed against the breakfast bar.

"You never said what happened with… Bob." said Carla. She and Nikki both giggled at the name, again.

"Nothing really."

Instead of being put off by my nonchalant attitude, both girls got excited.

"What do you mean 'nothing really'." demanded Nikki. "That means something 'did' happen. 'Fess up, Mamie. We're dying to know."

"He kissed me." I answered, then bit my lip as I tried not to smile like a fool, and turned to concentrate on the hotcakes I had cooking on the griddle.

"He kissed you!" shouted Carla. "Oh my god, then what?"

"Then nothing. He left. Oh and he asked for my phone number. But he was just being nice, he won't ever call."

"How do you know?! He kissed you and bothered to ask for your number, so you never know."

"I really doubt it, Nik. The guy is gorgeous and a vamp. He can get any woman he wants, why would he call on me?"

The two looked about to argue with me, but just then the phone that sat on the counter near Carla's elbow rang.

We all looked at it for a second, none of us moving. Then Carla reached out one hand and put it on the receiver. She looked at Nikki, then both women looked at me.

"No one ever calls us this early on the weekends, all our friends know we sleep in late. It's gotta be him."

"No way." I said, thinking it would be too much of a coincidence.

But when Carla finally picked up the receiver and answered it, I watched her face intently. When she broke into a huge smile and looked straight back at me, my mouth gaped in disbelief.

"Yes, Mamie's right here, Bob. Hold, please." she then held the phone out to me and then called out loudly. "Mamie… telephone."

I almost didn't move, then the smell of burning hotcakes hit me, gasping I whirled back to the griddle and quickly flipped them over. Nikki ran around the counter and snatched the spatula out of my hand, then pushed me toward Carla who was still holding out the phone for me.

"Forget the hotcakes, and get your buns to that phone." said Nikki, smiling at me.

I finally took the phone from Carla. But she leaned against me as she turned the phone in my hand so that we could both listen.

"Hello?" I said, hesitantly. Some part of me still not believing it could be Bob.

But instantly, I recognized his deep, sultry voice.

"Mamie." he said. His voice seeming to caress my name. Making me shiver.

"um, hi Bob." I said dumbly, suddenly feeling like all kinds of a fool.

"I was hoping I wouldn't wake you. I'm glad you were already up."

"Yeah, I'm making hotcakes." I bit my lip, and squeezed my eyes shut in consternation.

_Why the hell would he care if I'm making hotcakes? Do you think he'd want some? Wait, do vamps even eat anything besides blood?_

"Sounds nice." he said. "Look, I know we just met a few hours ago, and this probably breaks some 3 day dating rule, but I'd really like to see you again… soon. Are you busy tonight?"

Carla smiled widely, and did a little dance of excitement, but kept her ear pressed to the phone.

Nikki was spooning more hotcake mixture on the griddle but whispered loudly toward Carla and me. "What's he saying?"

_Three day dating rule? _I had no idea what he meant.

"Um, no…" I said, still sounding like a tongue tied idiot. "I mean, no, I don't have any plans for tonight."

"Great. How about going for that drink then, with me?"

I was confused, and still caught up in disbelief. Carla pulled away from the phone to nod furiously at me, indicating I should say yes.

I frowned and shook my head at her. "I don't know, Bob. I mean, you're right we just met."

Carla gave a dramatic sigh, and rolled her eyes, before pressing her ear to the phone again.

"Please Mamie, I really want to see you again. If I didn't have this little UV allergy, I'd probably be at your apartment again instead of just calling you."

I laughed at his joke about the vampire sensitivity to sunlight. Carla choked back a laugh.

"Look." he said. "If it makes you feel better, you can bring your roommates with you."

Carla let go of the phone, jumped in front of me and nodded furiously while bouncing from one foot to the other.

This time I had to stifle my laughter. She looked like a little girl waiting for a candy treat.

"You sure you wouldn't mind them coming along?"

"I just want to see you again. If that's what it takes, then I _really_ don't mind at all."

"Okay, then."

Carla gave a silent shout of triumph and shot over to Nikki to fill her. Nikki too was bouncing about the kitchen in happiness for me.

I grinned and shook my head at their antics, but a warm affection for them built up even more inside me. The two were really turning out to be great friends.

"Great! I'll be there when the sun goes down."

"Okay, Bob. See you then."

An overwhelming feeling of happiness was coming over me and I had to hang up quick.

My two friends' enthusiasm was infectious, and I felt myself getting excited too. But somewhere deep inside of me, I could also feel the fear that this was all a dream, or a mistake, and that Bob the Vampire wouldn't show up when the sun went down tonight.

For now, I shooed the Carla and Nikki out of my room so that I could get back to sleep. They went willingly, obviously just as, if not more tired than I was.

After turning off the light again, I laid there wondering if I even could get back to sleep. Thinking about tomorrow was making me nervous.

But I must've been more tired than I thought, because before I knew it, I was asleep.

**End Part 3/??**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4/??**

It was three hours to sundown the next day, and I was a nervous wreck. The three of us ripped apart my closet and dresser. Nikki and Carla both insisting I had to wear the the right outfit.

Boy, did they moan and groan over every turtleneck sweater, fleece skirt, and flat heeled shoe. Carla even pretended to faint when she found my one pair of corduroy pants.

Finally, in desperation, they told me to grab my credit cards and rushed me out of the apartment and into the first cab that came along.

Within 15 minutes we were pulling up in front of Allure's. A boutique on 4th Street I never would've had the guts to go to alone. Everyone knew they specialized in clothing and apparel meant to entice and heat up any relationship.

"I don't know about this, guys."

"Come on, Mamie… live a little." begged Nikki.

"They're not gonna have anything my size." I said, hesitating on the sidewalk.

Sighing, Carla grabbed me by one arm and pulled me towards the door. "You've got a serious deficiency when you view yourself, Mamie, and we're gonna cure that, right quick."

Nikki danced in behind us, pushing on my back to help Carla get me through the doors. As soon as we entered, two salesladies descended on us like well-coiffed angels of death, and the mayhem ensued.

After a frantic hour of trying on different outfits, under things I had no idea how to put on until showed, and poking my feet into what must've been hundreds of shoes, Nikki and Carla were finally satisfied. The whole time they never let me look in the mirror. But now, they grinned like mad hatters as they turned me to face floor length mirror that one of the clerks had covered up earlier.

My jaw dropped in amazement.

I was afraid they would make me look like something I wasn't, but the vision in the mirror was actually something I've always dreamed of being.

Nikki had done my hair again, and this time she had collected it to the back of my head with a rhinestone encrusted banana clip and let the rest of it tumble freely down my back. Carla had done my makeup, and with her expert gentle touch she had managed to make my lips look full and inviting, and my eyes were smoky and sultry.

I was wearing a lacy push up bra, that contrary to what I had thought of underwire bras, was comfortable and made me want to stand up straighter. Together with the bra, was a lace and satin bikini brief panty, and thigh high sheer stockings. My shoes had 3 inch heels that were also not as uncomfortable as I thought they'd be. They were a silver slipper type that I didn't have to strap on, which made me very happy.

But the dress… oh the dress. I never thought I'd love anything more than my fuzzy froggy slippers but this dress definitely beat them out.

I never knew I could look this way.

The dress was a satin and silk number, in a jewel-toned purple that suited my coloring. It was actually made of two parts. The outer section was a sleek and shiny satin. It had three quarter sleeves that ended at my elbows.

The collar was big and folded down, starting at my back and ran down into a deep vee on my front, cinching in right under breasts, and then splitting again down to the tops of my knees.

The inner part of the dress was all silk, and was a slightly lighter shade of purple, that also came down to the tops of my knees. When I moved I noticed that the satin outer had shimmery silver threads woven into the fabric, and I realized that it perfectly went with my shoes.

For the first time I noticed that even though I was still a big 160+ lbs, my curves were in all the right places, and I had a classic hourglass shape. Sure, my stomach bulged a bit, but in this dress, you could barely see it. And I never knew that even though my legs were big, they were perfectly formed.

"That can't be me." I said, softly. Unaware that both of my friends heard me.

"It is, darlin'" laughed Nikki. "Now do you see what we've seen in you all this time?"

"You're classic!" exclaimed Carla.

After choosing a delicate looking silver choker, crystal pendant earrings, and a plain silver bangle, we hurriedly paid for my stuff with my credit card, and we rushed out of the shop.

After hailing another taxi, we were back at our apartment in no time.

Before I knew it, the time flew, and suddenly there was a knock on the door. I suddenly felt sick. Like I was gonna throw up.

If it weren't for Nikki and Carla, I don't know if I would've even answered the door.

Squaring my shoulders in determination, I came out of my room.

As soon as I saw him, I froze in my tracks and just stared. I didn't know how it was possible, but he was even more gorgeous than he was last night.

He was a wearing a black cable knit sweater, dark gray slacks, and expensive looking loafers. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail, and now I could see that one of his ears was pierced, and an earring shaped into a little dagger dangled from it. I almost giggled as I thought to myself that he looked like a reformed pirate. All he needed was an eye patch and to grunt 'argh'.

Then I noticed how he was staring at me. His look was so intense… and hungry looking. I swallowed nervously.

"Hi." I said, almost a whisper.

"You look beautiful." he said, and then he held out a white lily to me.

Just behind him, Carla and Nikki were grinning like idiots, while also ogling the hell outta him.

Just then, two more guys stepped into view at the still open front door. I gasped lightly, as I realized right away that one of them was also a vamp. This one was blonde, with the palest blue eyes I'd ever seen. But he was also drop dead gorgeous. To me, however, Bob was way more good looking.

He smiled seductively at me and I smiled back tentatively, but then his eyes wandered over and locked onto Carla. She seemed to notice him right away too, and for the first time since I've met her, I saw her flush and look flustered.

The other guy, the human, cleared his throat, and sidled past the blonde vamp, smiled nervously at Nikki, and took a step toward her when she smiled and held a hand out to him.

"Mamie, this is Rick." she said, when he reached her side and put an arm around her waist. "Rick, you've met Carla already. This is Mamie's date, Bob…"

"Savage." Bob finished, holding out a hand in greeting to Rick.

Rick smiled nervously, but gave Bob a hearty handshake nonetheless. "Rick McCarthy." he said.

I smiled at him, impressed with his instant acceptance of a vampire. Then again, Nikki _did_ meet him in a vamp bar.

"This is Tom, my cousin." Bob said, as he indicated the blonde vamp still standing at the doorway, then turned to look at me, a question in his eyes.

Before I could do anything, Carla stepped up to Tom. "Hi, I'm Carla Swann, come on in." she said, as she held out one hand to him.

He smiled back, and took her hand, as he stepped into the apartment. "Tom Savage, a real pleasure to meet you."

I noticed Bob raise one brow in amusement before turning back to me. "Ready to go?"

I then noticed that both Carla and Nikki were also dressed to the hilt, then smiled back at Bob and nodded. He offered his arm, I took it, the men escorted us out.

When we reached the street, there was a black stretch limo waiting for us. Rick was about to lead Carla toward what I assumed was his silver Scion when Bob told them they could just join us in the limo. Rick and Carla agreed.

Then we were off.

Bob had taken my hand to help me into the limo and held onto it as the car began to move.

I was aware of every part of my body that was pressed up against him. And I worried if my palm was sweaty. I was so nervous and excited.

"I feel like we're going to the prom all over again." Nikki enthused. Her face beaming with excitement too. "Don't you think so?"

Tom and Bob just laughed while Rick and Carla nodded.

"We didn't have proms, back in our school days." said Tom.

Nikki's enthusiasm faded a bit. "Oh, sorry."

Bob just laughed. "It's okay. We know what you mean, though."

Nikki smiled at him for his understanding.

"I didn't go to prom, either." I said, in hopes of lightening the situation.

Instead, all eyes turned to me. Surprised looks on all their faces.

I flushed as I realized how pathetic I must look.

I rushed to explain. "Well, you know how I said I was raised on a ranch?" I said, to Carla and Nikki, who both nodded. "Well, it was a in a pretty rural area, so I was home-schooled."

They all nodded, but Nikki now had a tragic expression on her face.

I laughed. "Nik, it's okay. My mother was a great teacher, and I did get to go to college. So it's not like I was shut away from the world."

Nikki's expression lightened.

Bob hugged me briefly.

"I didn't go to prom, either." Carla suddenly said. Nikki whipped her head around to stare in shock at Carla.

"But you told me, you did! You even said that the theme was A Night in Paris."

"It was. But I never told you that the guy I was dating then, was a diehard headbanger who thought we were too cool to go to proms. We went to a Def Leppard concert that night. Got drunk, caught by the police, and then bailed out by our parents the next morning. I was just too embarrassed to tell you that, Nik."

"Aw, hun. You shouldn't have been. To tell you the truth, my prom was themed Fairytale, and it was the most boring night of my life. My date was a jock, and me and the other girls sat around with the whole football team, while they did nothing but talk about the last game. Then later, I had to work hard to keep his hands off me before he finally dropped me home."

I smiled at them. Touched that they would share their embarrassing stories to try and make me and the Savages feel better.

Rick was holding Nikki closer to him, and planting kisses to the side of her face, as she smiled in happiness.

I felt Bob pull me closer, and gasped lightly as he leaned in to plant a soft kiss on the side of my neck. Goosebumps ran up my arms, and sudden rush of longing ran through my entire body.

I turned to look into his beautiful eyes and he smiled tenderly at me.

Just then, the limo slowed took a turn and pulled into a long drive that led up to a large white mansion set on a hill.

I was amazed as I realized where we were.

The Diamonte Estate was famous all over the city. Hidden amongst all the skyscrapers and modern businesses in the heart of the city was a huge tract of land, that boasted one of the oldest and largest mansions in the state.

"Woah, what are we doing here?" asked Carla.

"Will we get in trouble?" added Rick.

Tom and Bob laughed. "No, you're guests." said Tom.

"This is our place." said Bob.

I turned to stare at him in amazement. "_Your _place?"

"You mean you and Bob live _here_?" gasped Nikki. "How did you guys pull that off?"

"Well, since the passing of vampire rights, when the human lineage of a family has passed, any vampires of the same line are offered the properties and holdings. Tom and I are the last of the Diamonte-Savage line. Well, us and another cousin who is happily living in Europe with her mortal mate." explained Bob.

Tom continued for him. "And when Bob and I were offered the properties, we both agreed to come back here, fix up the place and make it our home. It's big enough so that we don't get in each other's hair so much, and Bob and I already shared the same standards, so we agreed to work together."

"Standards?" asked Rick.

"We don't feed on humans."

"Only True Blood, or the occasional glass of animal blood."

Nikki looked uncomfortable, and I must admit, I felt a bit squirmy myself. But I noticed that Rick almost looked disappointed for a second, but then it disappeared as he jokingly smiled.

"Well, that's a relief! I thought we were going to be the main course at this fancy place." he joked.

The others laughed, but I just stared at him inquisitively. He noticed me staring at him. He blushed faintly, then hurriedly looked back at Nikki.

For the first time I realized there may be something _wrong_ with Nikki's perfect new boyfriend.

**End Part 4/??**


	5. Chapter 5

**One Big Bite**

Author's Note:

I'm sorry it took so long to continue this story, but I've been dealing with a lot of personal drama for the past few years. I have recently come back to the world of fanfiction, and I remember loving this story. So I decided to give it another try and continue it.

**Part 5/?**

From the moment we entered the massive front doors of the Diamonte mansion, I was finding it hard to keep from gaping at everything. My parents were very well off themselves, and I knew I'd been given the best of everything growing up, but this place was so over-the-top with its elegance and obvious wealth, even I was afraid to touch anything.

A pair of servants in identical black suits stepped up to us and offered to take our coats and jackets, which we handed off to them. A maid then walked in and led us through a large archway into a wood-paneled salon, complete with a large mahogany bar. The mirrored back wall had every size of drinking glass neatly arranged, along with beautiful crystal decanters with various colored liquids inside them.

Bob led me to a grouping of comfortable looking plush seats, set in front of a large stone fireplace.

"Dinner's not quite ready, how about a drink?" Tom asked everyone.

"That would be great." I said.

One of the servants in black went behind the bar, while the maid and the other servant took our drink orders.

"Hi." I said to the servant nearest me when he smiled at me. I held out my hand in greeting. "Mamie Coolson."

"Hello Miss Coolson. I'm Vincent LaFleur."

"Hello Vincent. Nice to meet you."

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Tom's raised eyebrows. I guess people don't usually greet the help in his world – but I was raised to always be polite.

Bob smiled at me, the approving warm light in his beautiful eyes made me forget about committing some kind of vampire faux pas.

"Yes, Vincent and his family have been loyal and wonderful to our family for decades now." Bob gestured to the maid. "This is his lovely wife, Genevieve, and behind the bar is Vincent's younger brother, Leland. Later, you'll get to meet Cora, our housekeeper and chef… but even better, you'll get to taste her cooking."

I smiled at Bob as my friends and Rick made their introductions to the three servants.

Dinner was marvelous. I hadn't known that vampires could eat food, but it seemed they not only ate food, but could enjoy it too. I did notice that Tom and Bob were the only ones served with solid metal cups. Elaborately designed, and beautiful vessels that I guessed was to shield the contents. I guessed watching someone drinking blood from a clear glass could turn off some human's appetites, and the staff was well versed in making sure that all guests had an enjoyable experience.

After dinner, Bob and Tom led us out to a large stone courtyard that overlooked the impressive gardens that sloped away from the back of the mansion. More drinks were served to us out here, and I felt myself already getting a bit tipsy, so I slowed to just sipping mine.

Carla and Nikki seemed to be having a wonderful time, and I was glad. Rick seemed to be totally into Nikki, and my earlier misgivings about him abated.

Carla left Tom's side and walked quickly over to where I was standing. Bob stepped back to give us some privacy.

"Mamie. Tom's gonna give me a tour of the house." Carla whispered to me. "Have fun, but be careful."

"You too." I whispered back.

She then went over to Nikki, obviously relaying the same message, then she disappeared back into the house with Tom.

I frowned when I caught the look Bob shot to Tom just before he left.

Bob came back to my side.

"Will she be safe with him?" I asked him, bluntly.

"Don't worry. You can trust Tom with her." Bob was quick to reassure me. "Take a walk with me?" he asked, his voice mesmerizing.

"I'd love to." I waved to Nikki as I let Bob lead me to a wide staircase that led down to the gardens. She smiled back encouragingly, and waved.

As we neared the bottom of the stairs, hedges rose around us. A short, grassy walkway led to elaborate wrought iron gates that must've been about 9ft tall. He opened one gate and led me through into the garden maze.

It felt as if we'd entered another world.

Although night had fallen, cleverly placed garden lighting kept it from being totally dark, and I could easily see where I was going.

He took me by one hand and led me further into the maze. I loved the feel of his hand in mine. It was a bit cool, but felt firm and I loved how easily my hand fit into his. He made me feel safe.

As we went further and further into the dark maze, I couldn't help be but aware of his every move. He had a slow yet graceful way of moving. Almost like an animal on the prowl, and it gave me the shivers.

"Where are we going?"

"I wanted to show you something. It's my favorite place on the entire estate."

Before long, the hedges opened up onto a rectangular shaped clearing with a manmade stream running through it. I could see that there was another opening at the other side of the stream and Bob was heading straight for it. He let go of my hand and easily hopped over the 3ft wide stream and turned to look back at me.

"Um, I don't know if you know this about me, but I'm a born klutz. If I tried to jump that, I'd most likely end up in it."

Smiling at me as if he found what I'd said to be adorable, he hopped back over to me and held his arms out to me. "Trust me?" he said, sounding way too sexy.

Taking the challenge I could see shining in his beautiful eyes, I stepped up to him and held my arms out. "It's your back injury."

He just laughed as if I were being silly.

He then swung me into his arms, cradling me effortlessly. I gasped at how easily he'd done that, then gasped again as he hopped over the stream with me as easily as he'd done it earlier.

_A-duh… vampire. Inhuman strength and all that._

I appreciated that strength even more as he began to slowly walk for the gap in the hedge, with no sign of letting me down. With my arms wrapped around his shoulders, I was plastered to him and could feel every movement he made.

"Uh, you could put me down now."

"Do I have to?" he asked, his voice noticeably deeper. When I looked into his eyes I could see the lust burning deep inside them. It took my breath away for a second and then it returned at a heightened rate. I could also feel the heat rising in my cheeks and in other parts of my body.

This man was sex on legs.

"We can get where we're going faster if I carry you." He said, as explanation, but the way he looked at me made it obvious it was just an excuse for him to not let me go.

His obvious attraction to me still dumbfounded me at one level, but I was slowly starting to believe it, and the attraction in me for him was growing exponentially. I didn't want to let go of him either.

"Okay." I said and then gave a little scream when he took off in a blur of speed that ripped the scream away and left me breathless.

We came to a stop in front of an archway cut into the hedge. The arch was draped with Spanish moss, obscuring the view into what lay beyond.

"Here we are." He said.

He let my legs go, but not my upper body, so that I ended up sliding down his body real slow as he put me down. He had to hold me steady when my feet hit the ground however, because my knees wouldn't support me for a second or two.

His face was mere inches from mine, I stared up at him, expecting him to kiss me – but he pulled away, I didn't know if the tugging feeling in the pit of my stomach was disappointment or relief – maybe a little of both. He was just so intense it played havoc on my senses.

Turning to the moss, he parted it with hand and guided me to enter first.

My mouth dropped open at what I saw. It was like I was in the middle of a Louisiana bayou. Cypress trees and weeping willows were dotted around the large center of the garden.

Once past the moss, we stepped onto a wooden walkway. I could see that it led off into the large sunken swamp that was the center of the garden – it branched off to smaller walkways here and there but the main walk pretty much went straight in to what looked like a wooden structure in the center, partially hidden by the trailing branches of the cypress trees around it. The place was so cunningly made I expected to see a gator snout break the water at any second.

"This is… amazing!" I breathed, totally awestruck.

On the railings at regular intervals were lamps in the shape of old-fashioned storm lanterns. Their mellow, soft golden light gave the place an eerie, yet beautiful lighting effect.

"Whoever designed this place is a genius."

"Thank you." He said.

"You?"

"With some tips from Tom. We worked on it together. We missed our home and wanted a piece of it here in the city."

"You both did a wonderful job. I feel like I'm back at my grandfather's place. I have so many great memories of him and this just brings back so many summers to me."

"You don't go anymore?"

"No. Pappy died when I was 14, Dad sold his property soon after. I remember crying and not talking to my father for months afterward."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. We're on good terms now. We love each other too much to hold onto grudges."

"You and your parents are close?"

"Very. It's great most of the time, but it hasn't always been so. Especially when they want to know everything about my life, and I do mean everything."

"So I can count on an inquisition if I ever meet them?"

I looked at him, startled. "Do you want to meet my parents?"

"Eventually, if you'll let me. What do you think they'd say about you dating a vampire?"

I thought about that as he led me slowly down the main walkway, holding my hand comfortably in his.

"Honestly, I don't know. They've always been supportive of me, but they can be a tad overprotective, being the baby and their only daughter and all."

Suddenly, I had the urge to laugh at the whole situation. His puzzled frown just made me laugh even harder. He waited patiently as I calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… it's just… you hear so many stories about vampires and their ways… and here I am dating one, and it's like, nothing like what I heard."

He frowned. "These stories you've heard, had a lot to do with the carnal side of things, yeah?"

My laughter completely died then. I'd upset him somehow and my mind was backtracking quickly trying to figure out what it was I might've said to offend him.

Suddenly, he had me pressed up against a nearby railing, one of his legs pushing between mine, forcing me to straddle it as he lifted me until I was on tiptoe. One of his arms was tight around my waist, molding my body to his, while his other hand caressed the side of my face, roaming up into my hair, sending the pins Carla and Nikki had painstakingly applied, flying off into god knew where.

Holding me still, his lips hovered over mine as his eyes bored into mine. I was afraid, no doubt about it, but I was also hyper aware of every part of me that was pressed against him.

"Are you disappointed? Is this more what you were expecting?"

He turned my head sideways, and then leaned in to kiss the side of my neck – but it was anything but gentle. He raked his teeth along it.

Letting go of my hair, he leaned back to look me in the eyes as he ran one hand down my chest. I gasped in shock when he ran his hand between my now aching breasts, until he was cupping my crotch, squeezing roughly.

"Is this what you wanted? A hard, fast fuck from a vampire?" he growled at me.

A rage I've never felt before ripped through me, burning away all vestiges of lust and wanting.

Without a thought for my safety, I shoved him away from me, and then slapped his face as hard as I could.

"Is that a no?" he asked, quietly, his face still turned in the direction I'd slapped it.

To my horror, I burst into tears. Turning, I began running for the arch. I just wanted to get out - rage and shame filling me.

He was in front of me in a heartbeat – he grabbed the tops of my arms gently and pulled me to him. I tried to push past him, cussing him out with every bad word i could come up with, but he just calmly folded me to his chest and held me until I calmed down.

Burying my face in his chest, I just cried it out. I was mortified that he'd think I was just another fangbanger. I was really starting to like him, maybe even a little bit in love already. But now… he knew how pathetically inexperienced I was, this would probably be the last time I saw him.

Pulling back a little, he tilted my face up and wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry." He said, shocking me.

"_You're_ sorry? I'm sorry. I must've given you the wrong impression, but I can't do that stuff, I just can't."

"What stuff? Mamie, what are you talking about? I'm the one who was in the wrong. What are you apologizing for?"

"I can't be that kinda girl, Bob. I'm sorry if I led you to believe I was, but I'm not. Can I just go now before I embarrass the both of us any further?" I cried, hoping to God he'd just let me go, so that I could go home and hide out for a month.

"Mamie, I don't want you to be anything but what you are."

"Maybe Nikki and Carla are right, I'm too inhibited. But I can't be a fang… fangbanger."

Bob laughed, and I looked up at him, confused. I didn't find any of this funny.

"You think I want a fangbanger girlfriend? Sweet Mamie, if I wanted that I would've stayed at the party last night. You are what I want."

My heart raced at the word 'girlfriend'. A part of me still couldn't believe what he was saying, though, and I knew it was the scared little girl inside me who'd been made fun of most of her life, who was having all the doubts.

Suddenly, I was tired of being scared and unsure of myself. Looking deep into his eyes, I stepped back toward him and threw myself into his eager arms.

Pulling his face down to mine, I kissed him for all I was worth. He responded hungrily, his hands seeming to be everywhere - making my blood boil.

I broke the kiss to look at him. I was gasping heavily, and I had to catch my breath before I could speak.

"So okay, you don't want a fangbanger… but is it okay if I pretend to be one? At least for now?" I asked him, feeling mischievous.

He laughed delightedly, wrapped me in his arms again and zipped us to the door of the shack. Opening the door with one hand, he carried me in. I only had time to notice there was a bed in the warmly lit room, before I was in it and he was over me - his lower body pinning me to the bed.

"It's more than okay with me, Miss Coolson. More than okay, actually."

Grinning up at him, I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**One Big Bite**

**Part 6/?**

Bob leaned down to catch my lips with his. I gasped as he caught my lower lip with his and nipped it sharply. Taking advantage of my parted lips, he dipped his tongue in, and i made him gasp in turn when I bit it gently.

I paused while kissing him, smelling something unpleasant. Smelled like burnt barbecue. "Is something burning?" I asked, against his lips, thinking maybe it was one of the cleverly contrived lights.

He laughed softly, and pulled away from me. "I'd completely forgotten. Barely noticed it, actually."

"Forgotten what?"

He sat up to show me his arm and chest – even holding up the hand that had been cupping the side of my head as he kissed me. Marking his palm was an odd shape that looked like it had been recently burned into him. The shape looked familiar somehow – then it hit me. It was the exact shape of the earrings I was wearing.

"Oh my god, did I do that?" I exclaimed, appalled that I'd somehow hurt him.

"No, honey… silver just doesn't agree with vampires. You could say we're all allergic to it."

"I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't… how could you?"

I ripped the bracelet off my arm, dropping it to the floor. He stopped me before I could do the same with the necklace and earrings.

"Don't." I protested, as I realized he wanted to do it for me.

"It's quite alright, Mamie. I heal fast, and these look like heirlooms. Silver or not, they must be important to you." He said calmly, as he quickly removed the jewelry, collected the bracelet on the floor and laid them neatly on the bedside table.

Even as I watched, the burns healed then disappeared. I ran a hand over his chest where the necklace had burned him. "You know you're amazing, right?"

"You're beautiful." He said.

"Thanks but I think _you're_ beautiful."

He laughed delightedly.

"Most women don't call men beautiful, Mamie… we're ruggedly handsome or something like that."

"They probably never met you is all." I said, looking up into his face as I caressed it gently. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

I never knew vampires could blush, but Bob sure did.

Faster than I could blink, he began kissing me deeply, his tongue dueling hotly with mine. His stretched out on me, our bodies melding perfectly. Our clothes were irritating me however, so I pushed him partly off me, until he was kneeling up on the bed, one leg on either side of me.

I started by unbuckling his belt and undoing the waist of his pants, then I started pulling his shirt out of the waistband of his pants, and began unbuttoning his shirt. Realizing what I wanted, he helped me, his fingers moving much faster than mine.

As soon as I could see the skin of his chest, I forgot about the shirt and my hands were drawn to him. I was having a difficult time breathing; my hands moving of their own accord, and my eyes drinking in every inch of what I was exploring.

Moving delicately up his ribcage, I ran my hands over his hard chest, relishing the feel of his muscles moving as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and stripped it off. He leaned back down to kiss me and my hands now flowed over his shoulders and back.

The skirt of my dress was bunched up to my hips when he settled his lower body between my legs. He pushed against me, making me ache to my core, and I pulled him closer to me, my legs coming up to lock around his waist.

"Mamie, I need you." He groaned against my lips.

"Yes." Was all I could think to say.

He reared back to kneel between my legs, and ran his hands along the outside of my thighs, moving up my hips, pushing my dress with them. I helped him by lifting my hips so it could slide off easier, and then he and I got it over my head and off.

I had a brief pang of fear when he paused to look at me in my lacy undergarments, but the hungry look in his eyes just intensified.

He seemed to want to take his time now as he ran his hands up the sides of my aching breasts. He dipped his hands between them, running the palm of his hand down to the line of my panties.

"Breathe, Mamie." He said to me.

I gasped in air I hadn't realized I needed.

He looks smug as he smiled, his fingers dipping under the band of my panties, and skimming along it. Then he started sliding it off me, and once again I held my breath.

Before I knew it, he had them off and was just drinking me in with his eyes as he ran his hands up my legs. He laid between them, his face just above my crotch. He blew gently over the neatly trimmed curls, and my toes curled as an almost convulsive shiver ran up my body.

"Oh shit… you're killing me." I gasped out, breathing heavily.

He chuckled as he reached up to undo the front clasp of my bra. I felt his growl through lower abdomen as he gazed at me, his eyes fixed on the achingly hard nipples. He then slid up my body to catch one coral nipple in his eager mouth and I cried out with sheer pleasure.

He cupped that breast firmly, massaging it as his mouth moved over to the other. My hands tangled in his hair as I held his head to my breasts, but soon that wasn't enough. I ran my hands up and down his arms, and then to his back, working my way down to his deliciously firm ass.

I shoved my hands under the loose waist of his pants, until I could grab one hard cheek. I squeezed it urgently as my hips bucked up into him. Cocking my legs, I hooked his pants with my toes and pushed it down to his ankles with one strong push.

He gasped lightly, and pulled back to grin at me. "Damn."

I laughed up at him, and then pulled him down to me. He met my kiss with an equal ferocity. I could feel his hard length rubbing against me, and I could also feel how wet and ready I was for him.

"Take me, honey." He whispered heavily into my ear. "Make me yours."

Kissing the side of his neck, I ran one hand down his body to take him into my hand. I explored him with my fingers, marveling at the velvet strength so evident in his arousal. He bucked into my hand, and to assuage his eagerness, I massaged the length of him before guiding him into me. I gasped at the delicious feeling as he stretched me. He was larger than any I've had before, but it still felt so right.

I could see the strain on his face, and the muscles in his neck and shoulders stood out starkly. I gripped his hips, guiding him slowly into me, until he was fully sheathed deep inside me.

"Oh god." He gritted through his teeth, I noticed his fangs were out, but instead of scaring me, it made me hotter knowing I was affecting him so much.

"Bob, let go." I whispered to him.

"I can't."

"Let go… make love to me."

"I might hurt you."

"You won't." using my legs I pushed up into him, my inner muscles stroking him.

Groaning in surrender, he swooped down and caught me in another searing kiss even as he began this wickedly good thrusting that had me gasping and moaning in seconds.

I found his rhythm right away, and we were soon moving in unison, our cries of ecstasy mingling; getting louder with every thrust.

As our bodies moved in the age-old dance, I felt euphoric almost. All I could describe it as, would be feeling like someone was filling me with warm pure gold.

Suddenly, I wanted more. Some part of me was surprised when I was able to push him off to my side, rolling with him until I was straddling him. I moved strongly, confidently on him as if I'd done this all my life. Which, of course I hadn't.

Caressing his chest and stomach, I moved my hips to a new rhythm, a faster one that had him gasping and groaning loudly.

I rode him with abandon, my hands involuntarily going where it would. Caressing him, caressing myself… his burning gaze followed my movements like a hunter on the prowl, even as he pushed up into me.

He bared his fangs as I caressed my breasts, cradling them, as if I were offering them to him. Faster than I could see, he was on them.

Momentary pain, then an explosion of light and immense pleasure hit all of my senses at once.

I fell back onto the bed, and he followed. Refusing to let go of me, he rolled atop me, his mouth suckling furiously at my left breast.

I watched him as I ran one hand through his hair - my moans and cries coming unbidden as he ran one hand down to my wet and quivering snatch. My eyes widened when I saw the trickle of blood run down the side of my breast. I found it exciting and scary at the same time.

Without warning, Bob stiffened and pulled away from me so violently that he fell of the side of the bed, and crashed to the floor.

"Bob!" I cried out, scrambling to the edge of the bed to see if he was okay.

I screamed in horror the moment I saw him.

His skin was turning differing shades of black and purple. His eyes were a bright shining white, no pupils showing, blood tears welling and running from them. He was writhing and screaming soundlessly as his body contorted in and out of a fetal position.

I ran to his side, grabbing his wrists. "Bob! What's wrong? What do I do?" I shouted, frantically.

The shack door suddenly exploded inward, and something smashed me across the room and into the wall. It happened so fast I didn't even feel the pain at first. I lay at the base of the wall gasping heavily as I stared up at Tom Savage, his face contorted in rage.

"What did you do to him?!" he roared at me.

I tried to explain that I didn't know what was wrong, but I was having trouble breathing properly. Then the piercing pain in my side hit me, and I gasped as the intense pain began taking my vision - the edges blacking out, and closing in.

_Why did Tom think I did something to Bob? He's a damn vampire… what the hell could I do to him?!_

And then all was black, and blissfully pain-free.


End file.
